


Blue prism

by FaustGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Blue prism

Despite the fact that it was early, the usual activity that used to be in the DPD was almost non-existent.  
He knew that perhaps later it would be different.  
Lieutenant Anderson entered Fowler's office.

"What's wrong Hank?".

"I just wanted to know if Alexis had already left".

"She came over a few minutes ago to tell me that she would change and at most she would be out an hour or two".

"Perfect, great, thanks".

The Lieutenant closed the door and went to find the girl.  
Hank walked around the station several times before Alexis finally appeared.  
She put some of her things on her table and turned to him.

"You want to come with me?".

"Only if you want".

"Come on Hank, my father was your friend, of course I want you to come".

"Well, we'll go in my car."

"I was going to ride the bike but if you offer it as kindly as that I could not refuse".

They both laughed and Alexis saw Connor out of the corner of her eye.  
She approached the android and took his hand.

"Let's go, we're taking Connor too".

"As you like".

The three of them left the building and got into Hank's car.  
He and Connor took their usual seats while Alexis sat behind Hank.  
A few minutes later they stopped in front of a florist and the girl bought a beautiful bouquet of white flowers.  
During the journey, everyone was silent until they reached the cemetery.  
The android was still somewhat confused since no one told him why they were there.  
The two followed Alexis to one of the graves.  
To her surprise, her former android, Kali, was there too.  
The two women embraced and the younger one placed the bouquet of flowers by the tombstone.  
Connor read what was written on it and finally understood what was happening, there the family of Detective Morin was buried.  
Hank gently grabbed the android by the arm and they stepped back a few feet.

"Let's leave them alone for a while, come on".

They walked to an area with benches and sat on them to wait.

About half an hour later Alexis appeared among some graves and approached them.  
She looked a bit sad but not as bad as on previous occasions.  
Hank got up and walked over to her before hugging her.  
Despite how ankward it looked Connor hugged her too and she smiled.

"Thanks guys".

They returned to the car and Lieutenant Anderson turned in his seat to look at her.

"How about we go to have breakfast?".

"Sounds good to me, this morning I didn't have a proper breakfast and now I'm hungry".

They drove to the little coffee shop they used to go to that day of the year.  
It was a very cozy place and Alexis used to spend a lot of time there when she was younger.  
As they entered the door, they looked for a table to sit at.  
After waiting a few minutes a blonde haired girl approached them.  
Seeing Alexis the two hugged and the blonde kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad to see you baby, what are you going to order?".

Between her and Hank they ordered coffee and pancakes.  
The waitress looked at Connor, waiting for him to say something.

"Silvia, he is an android".

"Oh, I didn't realize it, sorry".

"Don't worry, I'm used to it".

"I'm really sorry, I'll bring you the food as soon as I can and tell my mother you're here".

"Thanks a lot".

While they were talking, they saw the girl disappear through a side door.


End file.
